Federal Senate of Huria
Kukana Party (1,042) Iron Front Guard (520) Mwanamgambo (438) | political_groups2 = | committees1 = | committees2 = | joint_committees = | voting_system1 = | term_length = Six years | salary = ₣40,000 ($93,840) | last_election1 = 11–24 May 2011 20th Federal Senate of Hurian Federation | session_room = Grand Assembly Hall of Mjadala.png | session_res = 250px | session_alt = | meeting_place = Grand Assembly Hall of Mjadala | website = http://fshf.gov.hf | footnotes = | motto = }}The Federal Senate of Huria (FSHF) is the highest state body and the unicameral legislative house in Huria. The Federal Senate of Huria is held at the Grand Assembly Hall of Mjadala in Defiance, Dharau, the capital of Huria. With 2,000 members total, the Federal Senate is the second-largest legislature in the world after the National People's Congress in the People's Republic of China. The FSHF meets once a year along with the War Council and Advisory Council to make important national level political decisions. While the FSHF possesses powerful law-making abilities, its has often taken a backstep to leadership of the War Council of Huria, which do to the government's stratocratic organization, places the leaders of the Hurian Armed Forces in a position to enforce laws they prefer at the leisure of the Supreme Commander and War Minister. The Senate has grown in power in recent years, and though it is rather weak and powerless, it has been able to defeat proposals put before it, abeit rarely. The Senate remains a paper tiger in Hurian politics, one of its senior members, Chieku Savane of Tamabarare stating on BBC that he is in no position to challenge the War Council, and was quoted as stating, "My position is one of sitting and listening. Nothing more." Powers and Duties The Federal Senate has a number of responsibilities and functions, the foremost of them being the election of the Chancellor of the Federal Senate, who is fourth in line in the official succession of power. They approve of the members selected to serve in the Supreme Commander's Advisory Council, though if the Supreme Commander wants a particular person in the council, then there is little the senate can do to stop him. The Charter of Huria serves as the guiding principle that governs the powers and duties of the Federal Senate, leaving a number of rules and regulations that limit what the senate can and cannot do with or without the permission of the Supreme Commander or the Chancellor of the Federal Senate. Another on of the Federal Senate's duties is to serve as link between the Hurian government and the people of Huria. They give them a voice and allow the Supreme Commander and his staff to understand exactly what the people want and need. Based on the public recourse, the Supreme Commander or the Federal Senate, usually the latter, can draft legislation the must be approved by the other site before they become law. A simply two-thirds majority is needed before a bill can be passed into law, and given the power of the Supreme Commander who often makes these laws, the Federal Senate simply rubberstamps the legislation, and passes the bill into law according the Supreme Commander's wishes. Though the Federal Senate is generally toothless when facing the Supreme Commander, it is not totally powerless. It serves as a center for the legislative branches of the government to discuss their opinions on matters and develop new laws that could better serve the Hurian people. It allows for proper debate on certains issues, and helps bring to light problems that the government must stamp out before they become a major issue for the nation. It also helps to achieve a concensus on a matter in which they are left with voting yes or no on a bill presented to them by the Supreme Commander when he hasn't demanded they vote a certain way. Proceedings The Federal Senate meets for two weeks each year beginning on May 11 and ending on May 25th. The members of the Advisory Council and the War Council attend the meeting as well as the Supreme Commander and the Procurator of Justice, the latter joining as any laws passed during the session will effect his job and thus he requires insight into the proceedings so as to provide any feedback in conjuntion with the Director-General of Justice. The Supreme Commander and the Chancellor of the Federal Senate exercise the majority of the power during the meeting, with both holding the veto, but the Chancellor only allowed to use it in the absence of the Supreme Commander. During the meeting, the session is highly televisied, as the Hurian populace tend to observe their government in action and discover what laws and actions will be made by the Supreme Commander. The Supreme Commander often uses these sessions to flex his political muscle to maintain the fact that he is in control of everything, and thus makes grand proclaimations during some of the meetings. It is one of the times where he will publicly scold a member of the War Council or Advisory Council for a poor decision made in the recent past. These sessions are also one of the precious few times the Hurian government holds press conferences with foreign reporters, where Western reporters are permitted to ask unscripted questions of the Hurian leadership, including the Supreme Commander and War Minister. It takes considerably less time to draft a major bill compared to most other nations where it may take upwards of several years to get one off the ground. A Hurian senator may see a new major law passed within a year or two depending on how much support it has received from the Supreme Commander. Drafting a new bill requires first the acknowledgement of the Chancellor, who assigns a committee to the senator seeking to develop a new bill, followed by a series a reviews made as soon as possible by the highest avalible officials in the senate. The Chancellor reviews it, then passes it on to the Supreme Commander, who may sign it, veto it, or leave it too die on his desk if he wishes to neither sign nor veto the bill. Election and Membership Elections to the Senate take place every 6 years (or sooner, if the Supreme Commander wishes). Of the 2000 seats, only 550 are actually run for in the elections (55 seats for each sector). A party-list Proportional Representation system is used to elect these senators. A further 450 seats are chosen through exam. The final 1000 seats in the Senate are then appointed by the Supreme Commander and then approved by the War Council. Privileges and Pay Category:Legislative branch of the Hurian government Category:Copyright